


Bold Of You To Assume I'm Single (I Actually Am But I Won't Give You The Satisfaction)

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Timari January 2020 [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Timari January (DCU & Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 24 Fake DatingTim asks Marinette to be his fake girlfriend and Adrien read enough fanfic to know how this will end.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari January 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	Bold Of You To Assume I'm Single (I Actually Am But I Won't Give You The Satisfaction)

"You want me to do what?" 

Tim sighed, "I know it's such a weird thing to ask, but I told my family that I had a girlfriend and they want to meet her now. It will just be for a week and we can 'break up' afterwards." 

Marinette brought her hand to her face, "Let me get this straight, you lied to your family about having a girlfriend, your brother is getting married and they want you to bring the girlfriend as a date and I'm going to be that girlfriend?" 

"Pretty much, yeah." 

She groaned, "Okay fine, but I'm not buying my own plane ticket." 

Tim let a smile take over his face, "Don't worry, all expenses paid." 

….. 

Marinette folded her clothes into a suitcase, "How insane is this? This was a terrible idea." 

From inside her phone, her best friend of six years scoffed, "You're getting a free vacation and you get to hear all the embarrassing stories from his family. Win win, Marinette." 

She smiled, "Okay Adrien, I'll go but only for the stories." 

….. 

After Marinette hung up, Adrien texted all the friends that knew about the situation. 

Catman: I've read too much fanfiction to know how this ends. Bets? 

BuzzBuzzBitch: ill put 50 down on 'they actually get together after the trip' 

Snek: no way 20 on 'they realise they're in live half way through' 

Catman: very good, very good. 50 on 'they don't actually realise until its pointed out to them'. 

BuzzBuzzBitch: no fair that's a given. too oblivious. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
